bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Seijin-Arrancar War
The Seijin-Arrancar War is the term used to refer to all the events that took place during the opening series of Bleach - The New Age. The Saga centers on the burgeoning war between the Seijin Council, led by Grandmaster Junsui Kirei, the Gotei 13 led by Commander-Select Suzaku Kawahiru, and the Arrancar Five led by Arrancar Director Akujin, and Hueco Mundo Overlord, Takashi Sora. Opening of the War :Seijin-Arrancar War - Opening Stories The Arrancar have invaded the Seijin Temple! While Seireitou and Koga are in the Dangai, the former teaching Koga about the Osore technique, how will the Seijin combat the invading Arrancar Five?! The main blue-haired man stepped out in the sky, Kamui quickly realizing this man's identity. "It can't be... Akujin?!" he remarked. Akujin smirked, "Well well, Kawahiru Madara. How long has it been?" he mused, holding his arms behind his back. "Long enough." stated Kamui, as the Arrancar all charged an individual Cero. As they fired, Junsui ordered the Seijin to quickly divert the attacks, and prepare for all-out war. However, Kamui alone used an immense Bakudō to block all incoming Cero. This caught the eye of a red-haired Arrancar, somewhat interested by Kamui's prowess. This feeling was mutual, as the red-haired Arrancar was the center focus of Kamui's eyes. The Seijin moved, as Master Renge Yamato confronted a spiky-haired Arrancar, Master Ken'ichi Misora confronted a female Arrancar, Sorata Nekoi and Tōkaru Mokushima confronted a masculine Arrancar, known from the former invasion of Hueco Mundo as Zacarias Donato, and lastly, Kamui confronted the red-haired man from their previous visual acknowledgement. "Get ready. Put the entirety of your spirit on the line and crush them here! Even if your flesh is torn asunder, be as a steel wall down to your last shard of bone! You must not let them take even a single step into the Seijin Temple!" called out Junsui, enhancing the morale of the Masters. Akujin chuckled, "So it begins..." he mused, as Junsui's eyes narrowed, "Attack!" he called out, as the Arrancar and Seijin began their respective showdowns. Invasion of the Seijin Temple: Seijin Masters vs Arrancar Five Queen of the Skies: Ken'ichi Misora vs Isabella Peleira - Arrancar Tres Ken'ichi notes how serious Junsui is, something unlike the latter. As he contemplates this, he is confronted by Isabella Peleira. Isabella makes a comment on how she got stuck with "the child", as she writes Ken'ichi off as a mere burden on the part of the others. Angering Ken'ichi, he moves in, swinging his sword down on Isabella but she blocks the blow with her Zanpakutō. Annoyed, Isabella warns Ken'ichi to leave now while he has a chance. Adamant in his descision to fight, Ken'ichi throws a kick from the side, pushing Isabella back. During the fight, Isabella mocks Ken'ichi for worrying about his fellow Seijin, explaining that "Trusting in someone is the same as depending on them. That is something the weak do. We Arrancar have no use for it. However, I can see why you weak Shinigami rely on such concepts. I suppose it is only to be expected. You have my pity, Seijin Master Ken'ichi Misora." After several of well-devised slashes and stabs, Isabella orders Ken'ichi to use Bankai. She continues by commenting that a Shinigami's strongest form is Bankai, so therefore, Ken'ichi's only hope is to release. The latter, however, writes her off, using Hadō #4: Byakurai to distract her. Under cover of the lightning kidō, Ken'ichi manages to land a solid cut down Isabella's arm. The female Arrancar muses at Ken'ichi's attempts, as the cut is slowly surrounded by a whirling of wind, healing within the moment. Finding this remarkable, Ken'ichi deduces that Isabella's powers involve wind. However, she discredits that, explaining that her power is shifting forces. After she finishes, she slowly starts unstrapping the bandages around her body, revealing her rank as Tres Arrancar, signified by the tattoo on her stomach. Ken'ichi is shocked to find out that Isabella is only ranked third despite her strength. Isabella questions Ken'ichi's statement and taunts him that she has yet to fully demonstrate her strength. Noticing this, Ken'ichi quickly uses Shikai in an attempt to match her very sudden and large increase in power. Isabella rushes at him and begins her attack as they come together and lock blades. Isabella manages to push Ken'ichi to the ground and mocks him, questioning "whether this is the full strength of a captain", once more ordering him to release Bankai. He once more refuses, drawing the final straw for Isabella. She then states that she will end the battle and proceeds to release her Zanpakutō. Isabella is surrounded by a downdraft of wind, following by a heat-like force encircling this downdraft, which shatters, fleeing into the atmosphere. Ken'ichi comments to himself that Isabella's Resurrección form has not changed her appearance as much as he predicted, but underestimating her would be a fatal mistake. However, Isabella proves herself to be in a different league by suddenly slicing the right side of the young Seijin's body from his shoulder before he even realizes , causing an immense sphere of wind to slowly crush his body. Believing she won, Isabella sets her sights on the remaining Seijin that have not entered battle. However, she is shocked when an immense flame explodes out of the wind sphere. Ken'ichi is shown to have obtained a new set of clothing, stating the phrase Bankai as two massive flame wings grow from his back, his hair shifting from its casual orange to a black burnt color. Undeterred by this, Isabella merely asks if this is truly the Bankai of a Seijin. Ken'ichi, however, explains that she will only see it for a moment. As he says this, he swings his blade down, a massive torrent of flames overcoming Isabella. She quickly remarks what "sorcery this is", to which Ken'ichi merely responds to her earlier comment. "Being by yourself, will lead to possessing only power. Power without the means to use it, is meaningless. Therefore, you have MY pity, Arrancar Tres, Isabella Peleira", as the torrent completely envelops her, essentially killing her. Animalistic Battle: Sorata Nekoi & Tōkaru Mokushima vs Zacarias Donato - Segundo Arrancar Will be Done via RP Top-Tier Convergence: Madara "Kamui" Kawahiru vs Almayo Vinas - Primero Arrancar